The rise of portable electronic devices has provided unprecedented access to information and entertainment. Many people use portable computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computing devices, portable content players, and the like to store and play back both audio and audiovisual content. For example, it is common to digitally store and play music, movies, home recordings and the like.
Many modern portable electronic devices may be turned by a user to re-orient information displayed on a screen of the device. As one example, some people prefer to read documents in a portrait mode while others prefer to read documents shown in a landscape format. As yet another example, many users will turn an electronic device on its side while watching widescreen video to increase the effective display size of the video.
Many current electronic devices, even when re-oriented in this fashion, continue to output audio as if the device is in a default orientation. That is, left channel audio may be omitted from the same speaker(s) regardless of whether or not the device is turned or otherwise re-oriented; the same is true for right channel audio and other audio channels.